The Health Policy Program, School of Medicine, University of California, San Francisco, is the first Health Services Policy Analysis Center designated by the National Center for Health Services Research. It acts as a national resource to provide health policy research, analysis, and technical assistance to governmental officials and others who implement or make health policy, and to train health professionals and others in health policy. The Program has ongoing health services research, health policy research and policy analysis projects studying health maintenance organizations, cost containment, ethical issues in health care, prescription drug policies, health policies affecting the elderly, medical technology, health manpower, health care of the disadvantaged, and health planning. Research and analysis projects are conducted by the Program and in collaborative relationships with other groups in the University and the health services research community. Based on its research and analysis, the Program provides technical assistance on issues of concern to policymakers. The Program has developed and implemented an information dissemination strategy. In addition, Program faculty and staff are involved in a number of educational activities including the development of courses, curriculum and instructional materials. The Program is directed by Philip R. Lee and Lewis H. Butler, and has offices at 1326 Third Avenue, San Francisco, California 94143, and at 2233 Wisconsin Avenue, N.W., Suite 535, Washington, D.C. 20007. During Dr. Lee's sabbatical (through June 30, 1981), Dr. Harold S. Luft has been designated Acting Director of the Health Services Policy Analysis Center.